goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
SallyJones1998 calls Eva Braun and Hans Heimler crybabies during The Lion King/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Eva Braun and her good friend Hans Heimler are upset because of Mufasa's death. SallyJones1998 laughs at them causing Eva and Hans to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Luna Minami, the Save Ums, and Azura ground SallyJones1998 to send them to bed. Later that night, Mrs Braun and Mr Braun, Eva's parents, comfort Eva and Hans and they tell them that Jazzi and her brother Noodle are making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Eva and Hans get exhausted and Mrs Braun and Mr Braun tuck Hans into bed and they tuck Eva into a sleeping bag and read them a bedtime story. Eva and Hans fall asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Evil Jazzi, Shimajiro Shimano, Tanya, and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle and SallyJones1998. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *African Vulture as Mrs Braun and Jenny. *Young Guy as Erik Vons. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Smirks as Mr Braun. Transcript Intro Jazzi: SallyJones1998, I can't believe you were making grounded stories out of B.B. Jammies! You know that he is one my brothers and he is nice duck. That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "SallyJones1998 calls Eva Braun and Hans Heimler Crybabies during The Lion King/Grounded". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: SallyJones1998 Makes Fun of Eva and Hans during The Lion King. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 10, 2017) (Various characters are watching The Lion King; However, SallyJones1998 is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) (Eva and Hans began crying and it made SallyJones1998 very happy) SallyJones1998: Ha! (X7) Eva and Hans, due to being sad over the death of Mufasa, you're such crybabies! You are crybabies! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Eva and Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. SallyJones1998: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies!. SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! YYou're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Hans began to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 10,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Erik: (in Kidaroo voice with black background surrounded by flames) SALLYJONES1998!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE...IN....TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside the Braun household. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. Erik: SallyJones1998, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Eva and Jenny's boyfriend Hans and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over the death of Mufasa. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Azura: I agree with Erik! Jenny: Yeah! Ka-Chung: You probably killed over 10,000 people because of what you did to Eva and Hans! Mimirin: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Noodle: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Eva and Hans bawl! Shimajiro: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Eva and Hans' massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Foo: Why would you make Eva and Hans cry like that?! Do you know Eva is a nice 16 year old Maiden from Germany and Hans is a nice 18 year old Gestapo officer? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Eva and Hans cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Custard: I agree. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for ultraplex eternity! Go to bed right now while i order some Hey Arnold, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Johnny Test, Dexter's Laboratory, and Ed Edd and Eddy DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no childish shows for you. Transcript Part 2 Finale: Little Hans' parents comfort Little Hans/A Lullaby for Little Hans. Eva and Hans are whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Eva parents, Mrs Braun and Mr Braun are comforting them Mrs Braun: It's okay, Eva and Hans. SallyJones1998 got sent to bed. She will not make you cry. Eva: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles The death of Mufasa is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Braun: It's okay, Eva and Hans. Jazzi and Noodle are making you guys strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Hans: Really, Mrs Braun and Mr Braun? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Jazzi and Noodle make us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. and Hans soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that Jazzi and Noodle made for dinner. Eva and Hans then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Eva's parents soon tucked Hans into bed. They also tucked Eva into a sleeping bag Braun and Mr Braun saw Eva yawning Mr Braun: Are you okay, sweetie? Eva: Yes, Dad. Hans and i are tired. We were bawling harder after SallyJones1998 called us crybabies and made fun of us. Mr Braun: I know, sweetie. All of that bawling made you guys sleepy. Hans: Can you sing us a lullaby to help us go to sleep? Mr Braun: Sure, Hans. Braun began singing a lullaby to Eva and Hans the lullaby, Hans yawned Hans: Thank you, Mr Braun. You sang us a lullaby. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he and Eva fell asleep Mr Braun: Goodnight Eva and Hans. Braun and Mr Braun left Hans' room Category:SallyJones1998's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Save Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL